puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
ANMU
The Stable was founded in April 2011, the abbreviation stands for ANMU (Anti No Mercy Union) literally translated to アンチノーマーシー・ユニオン,Anchinōmāshī yunion.) History Pro Wrestling Noah (2011–2012) On April 2011 Go Shiozaki, Atsushi Aoki, Kotaro Suzuki and Taiji Ishimori created a stable named ANMU (Anti No Mercy Union). On April 16 to April 29, 2011 at the 2011 Global Tag League Go Shiozaki & Shuhei Taniguchi finished the tournament with 8 points 3 wins 2 draws and 2 losses.On May 25, 2011 Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki were defeated Kenta and Yoshinobu Kanemaru of the No Mercy stable to win the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On July 10 Go Shiozaki defeated Takashi Sugiura to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship. On July 16 to 30 2011 at the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League 2011 Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki finished their block 6 points 3 wins and 1 lost and they defeated the current GHC Junior Tag Team Championship Kenta and Yoshinobu Kanemaru to win the 2011 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League. On October 16, 2011, Suzuki and Aoki defeated KENTA and Yoshinobu Kanemaru to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship.On November 3 to November 20, 2011 at the 2011 Global League Tournament Go Shiozaki finished his block with 11 points 5 wins,1 draw and 2 losses and Kotaru Suzuki finished his block with 5 points 2 wins,1 draw and 5 losses. On 2012 Taiji Ishimori left ANMU for Brave stable. On January 22, 2012 Shiozaki lost the GHC Heavyweight Championship to Takeshi Moishima. On 18 March 2012 Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki defeated Ricky Marvin and Super Crazy to retain GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On January 22, 2012 On 25 March 2012 ANMU (Go Shiozaki & Kotaro Suzuki) defeat No Mercy (Genba Hirayanagi & Maybach Taniguchi) by DQ. On April 15, 2012 ANMU (Go Shiozaki & Kotaro Suzuki) defeated Takeshi Morishima & Zack Sabre Jr. On April 21, 2012 ANMU (Atsushi Aoki, Go Shiozaki & Kotaro Suzuki) defeated BRAVE (Naomichi Marufuji, Ricky Marvin & Taiji Ishimori). On July 22, 2012 Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to Los Mexitosos (Ricky Marvin and Super Crazy).On April 11 to April 29 at the 2012 Global Tag League Tamon Honda & Go Shiozaki finished their block with 5 points and finished their block with 3 wins and 4 losses. On September 8 to September 22, 2012 at the 2012 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki finished their block with 4 points 2 wins and 2 losses. On October 2012 they disbanded and then joined S.A.T Jun Akiyama and Akitoshi Saito. Members ;Former } |} In wrestling *'Kotaro Suzuki's Finishing moves' **''Blue Destiny'' (Gory neckbreaker) ***''Endless Waltz'' (Rolling arm wrench inside cradle) ***''Excalibur'' (Spinning belly-to-belly piledriver) ***''Myst Crash'' (Three-quarter nelson suplex) ***''Requiem'' (Electric chair driver) ***''Tiger Driver'' (Double underhook lifted sitout sheerdrop powerbomb) - In tribute to Mitsuharu Misawa *'Aoki's Finishing moves' **''Assault Point'' (Snap bridging leg clutch belly-to-back suplex, sometimes while applying a wrist-clutch)http://www.pwponderings.com/puroresuspirit/pro-wrestling-noah/aoki/ **Cross armbreaker **''Spiral Poseidon'' (Single-arm cut-throat scoop brainbuster) **''Trap Over'' (Cross armbreaker, while grapevining the arm) *'Taiji Ishimori's Finishing moves' :*450° splash :*''Hermosillo'' (Double underhook piledriver) – 2006–present :*''Revolución'' (Pumphandle sitout side powerslam, sometimes preceded by a fireman's carry) – 2011–present :*''Superstar Elbow'' (Handspring backflip elbow drop) – 2002–2006, still used rarely :*''Telaraña'' (Hammerlock cradle DDT) – 2006–present * Shiozaki's Finishing moves ** Go Flasher (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a headlock elbow drop) ** Gowan Lariat (Lariat) ** Limit Break (Wrist-clutch inverted scoop brainbuster) – 2009–present Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Noah **GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Shiozaki **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship - Suzuki **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship - Aoki and Suzuki **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2011) - Aoki and Suzuki References Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units